


Fireworks

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Gladio finally gets up the courage to confess his love to Ignis.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowrivertonio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowrivertonio/gifts).



> not beta read

When they arrived in Galdin Quay, they weren’t expecting anything to be going on, so they were quite surprised to see everything in a big bustle over some festival. Ignis parks in their usual spot and shields his eyes to watch the booths being set up. “Looks like they take Valentines quite seriously here, though I suppose they would as this is meant to be quite the romantic setting,” he says, leaning back on the Regalia. “Do we still wish to stay? It means camping.” 

“I’m always up for camping. Honestly, Iggy, do you think we could pull these two away from the beach?” Gladio gestures at Prompto and Noctis as they walk away without helping unpack anything. Noctis already has his fishing pole in hand, and Prompto has his camera out, snapping shots of everything. Ignis lets out a breathy laugh at the sight, then opens the trunk and grabs their bags. 

“Let’s head over to the campsite and set up, then. I’ll make us something for lunch.” Ignis slings one of the camp chairs over his shoulder, then grabs the box for cooking. “Would you grab the tent and the other chairs? We can return for everything else after we set this up,” he directs, then heads off. Gladio stares after him, then shrugs, picking up everything he can carry. He doesn’t really want to have to come back to carry anything. 

He jogs to catch up with Ignis. “I was thinking you and I could enjoy the festival, since the other two are. There’s bound to be good food, something to inspire a new recipe, and we have plenty of money after those last few hunts. Money we aren’t spending on a hotel now.” Gladio is a little awkward. He’s not sure out to ask Ignis out, but he’s trying. Ignis looks over at him, eyebrow raised. 

“Sure, if you’d rather that over my own cooking, I don’t mind.” Ignis smiles slightly when Gladio makes a panicked attempt at recovery. “I was only teasing you. It would be wonderful to relax at the festival and perhaps not have to worry about Noctis dying for a few hours. Let us set up camp then head back.” He sets down his box and then helps Gladio pitch the tent. Gladio smiles softly, watching Ignis with deep affection in his eyes. 

“Iggy, it’s Valentine’s Day, and I was thinking this is the best time for me to tell you how I feel about you…” Gladio starts, a little nervous as to what Ignis is going to say. “But I’ve been in love with you for years. Since high school actually.” 

Ignis pauses, then turns to him. “Are you quite sure, Gladio? I’m nothing special, I’m defined by my service to his royal highness.” 

Gladio was annoyed, frustrated even when Ignis asked him if he was sure, then his eyes go slightly wide. “Do you really believe that? Because I don’t. You mean the world to me, Ignis. Everything about you. Not just the parts of you that pertain to Noctis. I love the way you tell me you have a new recipe, and the way you let me try them first. I love when we finish fights and you shake yourself out a little bit, and I love the way you care about everyone. I love you for you, Ignis, the person you are on your own and as part of the team.” 

Ignis blushes, then looks down at the tent stake in his hand. “I suppose that you are sure then,” he whispers. “The truth is...I’ve liked you for a while as well, I just wasn’t sure how to tell you. And I was sure that Miss Cindy had stolen your heart.” 

Gladio snorts quietly. “Are you kidding me? I only flirt with her cause it pisses off Prompto, and he pisses me off when he flirts with my sister.” 

Ignis chuckles quietly. “Then we should definitely spend some time at the festival together.” He smiles slightly, then stands up and brushes himself off. Gladio stands up quickly as well, then steps closer. He leans down to kiss Ignis, accidentally knocking their heads together as he does so. He gasps in pain, then apologizes to Ignis who just laughs softly. 

“It’s okay…” He leans up and kisses Gladio softly, cupping his cheeks. The sound of fireworks makes them break apart. Ignis looks towards the festival. “That’s odd, usually the fireworks don’t go off until after dark.” 

“Here comes trouble,” Gladio sighs, seeing a panicked Noctis running towards them, closely trailed by Prompto. 

“We have to leave! Now!” Noctis shouts. Ignis sighs quietly. 

“So much for a quiet day…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy super late Valentines Day Tonio!!


End file.
